The present invention relates generally to a carrier for an IC package. More specifically, the invention disclosed herein describes a slide lock carrier device that utilizes slidable latches located at the corners of the device that secure an IC package within the device for testing and handling, and further offers reliability and space saving advantages compared to previous devices.
Carriers for IC packages are generally well known in the art, although their modes of operation differ greatly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,972 discloses a pair of spring loaded pressure members that retain an IC package within the carrier, while the carrier in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,193 utilizes a hinged cover that rotates over the IC package and secures it in place. Other prior art devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,315 or 4,222,090 employ separate sliding clips to clamp the IC package to the carrier body. The carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,266 secures the IC package with clips attached to torsion bars. Still other devices use a variety of sliding or hinged clamps.
IC carriers should be both durable and easy to operate. However, problems with some of the prior art devices include clips that are subject to breakage after repeated use, or clips that are easily pulled off of the device during loading of the IC package. Many of the retaining methods are overly complicated, involving spring loaded hinged covers, while still others simply require too much space and are more difficult to manipulate when the IC package is being inserted into the carrier.